


out of all those kinds of people, you got a face with a view

by wolfhalls



Series: band of brothers bits [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhalls/pseuds/wolfhalls
Summary: Dicks nods, colour already rising across his cheeks. He’s so unused to asking for this, and he always makes Nix say it first. Back in Aldbourne, Nix had mistaken it for hesitation. God, it’s been so long since then, since that first night where he kissed Dick in the shade of a gnarled, towering yew. Dick had fisted his hands in the front of Nix’s shirt, letting out a shaking, relieved breath – and well, Nix had been done for right there.(or: the war is over, and now Dick and Nix finally have a morning to themselves.)





	out of all those kinds of people, you got a face with a view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quentinknockout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentinknockout/gifts).



> i highly doubt that there would have been much time to stay in bed and go at it for hours, but hey. also don't think too hard about where this fits exactly into the timeline. they're in austria, the war is over, and now it's time to just bloody get laid. 
> 
> title comes from this must be the place by talking heads, a solid contender for best love song ever written. 
> 
> thanks as always to jo, my most lovely girl xx

Nix wakes to the dry, sharp sound of a branch snapping underfoot. His brain is slow to catch up, and for a moment he accepts it – the light is catching on the snow, and somewhere to his left, Dick is sleeping. Then, he comes to properly, and the cold sunlight streaming in through the window bursts into gold. A dream, nothing more. Bastogne is a long way behind them now – and now, the rest of their lives are ahead. Here, in Austria, they wait it out. The past, a meandering tributary, has led them here. Onwards, a week or two, the mouth of an estuary widens, the current growing ever more urgent. Beyond that, an ocean. Home. Here though, back upstream, Nix sits up in bed.

Dick isn’t here – this grand old place a little too big to justify bunking in with each other. He’s just down the hall though, after Harry. Nix waits for a knock on the door – he and Dick have grown so used to waking within minutes of each other that he doubts something as small as sleeping in separate rooms will stop that. Sure enough, barely twenty minutes later, there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Nix says.

Dick pushes the door open, and Nix’s heart beats a little faster when he closes it behind him. He’s dressed already, hair neatly combed. Nix hasn’t shaved in four days, and he’s pretty sure that his hair hasn’t seen a comb in two. Still, Dick says nothing, and comes to sit at the end of the bed.

“Nice digs,” he says, looking up at the high ceiling. To Nix’s left, a picture hangs askew. Dick raises an eyebrow. “You’ve sure gone to town on it in here, huh?”

“Late night,” Nix says. “Harry and I were playing poker, and then Speirs turned up – and well. You know how it usually goes from there.” An empty bottle lies on the floor, testament to their losses. Speirs has been up for hours no doubt, tending to his winnings and a ton of stolen Nazi silver. What a magpie.

“He’s got the face for it,” Dick says. “Do you want some water?” he asks.

“Nah,” Nix says, used to shrugging off hangovers like dirty clothes. He reaches for Dick, tugs gently at the fabric of his shirt. “What time is it?”

“Early. Everyone else is still asleep.”

“Fancy joining them?”

Dick laughs. “I was hoping to be a little more...productive.”

Oh. _Oh._ “Is that so?”

Dicks nods, colour already rising across his cheeks. He’s so unused to asking for this, and he always makes Nix say it first. Back in Aldbourne, Nix had mistaken it for hesitation. God, it’s been so long since then, since that first night where he kissed Dick in the shade of a gnarled, towering yew. Dick had fisted his hands in the front of Nix’s shirt, letting out a shaking, relieved breath – and well, Nix had been done for right there.

“Anyone else here?”

“Harry’s next door. So we’ll have to be, uh-”

“Quiet? Oh darling, I can do that.” He brings his hand to Dick’s neck, runs his thumb along the sharp line of his jaw. He’s cut from marble, this one, Nix thinks to himself. Sappy, but God, what better time to be than now? “Anyone else?”

“Lipton’s downstairs,” Dick says, and then pauses. “With Speirs.”

“Oh,” Nix says, curiosity piqued. “Are they-”

“I have no idea,” Dick says, his smile suggesting something contrary. “I couldn’t exactly ask, could I?”

Nix tugs at Dick’s arm again, and this time he comes willingly. Nix has missed this. Since they’ve arrived here they’ve had to adjust once more. Where once they were – not just him and Dick, all of them – allowed to be close, to find comfort in each other, those days are passing. Now, they have to be careful. It’s like returning to a place you once knew, but where once you found it tolerable it is now unbearable.

“I’ve missed you,” Nix says softy, and Dick smiles.

“You too.” His voice is pitched a little lower, and there it is – that little hint of suggestiveness that first gave him away back in England. Dick is flushed properly now, and his eyes drift to Nix’s mouth, his collarbone, down to his hands.

“There a lock on that door?” Nix whispers. It’s been a while, and it hits him that he hasn’t had the chance to do this with Dick since Rachamps. Peace now declared, this is a first. Their time is no longer borrowed, and _oh,_ the possibilities that come with that.

“Beat you to it,” says Dick, and Nix looks up to see that it is already bolted shut.

“Come here sweetheart,” he says. “Come to bed.”

Dick, a far better soldier than he’ll ever be, takes the time to remove his clothes carefully before folding them neatly. Then, he slips into bed beside Nix, and kisses him on the mouth sweetly. It always starts this way with Dick. Kind and chaste. Nix smiles against his mouth. “That door’s definitely locked?”

“Yes, yes,” Dick says, laughing. His hand comes to rest at Nix’s waist, and Nix thinks of how different they are – Dick so lean and disciplined, and Nix softer, more given to indulgence. He must tense, because Dick tuts. “None of that,” he says. He bends his head to kiss Nix’s neck, rolling him onto his back as he does. “You’re lovely,” he says, a thousand things laid bare in those two words. “Just lovely.”

They just kiss for a while. Then, Dick’s hand wanders to Nix’s underwear, and Nix gasps. Dick huffs out a laugh, and pulls away to look Nix dead in the eye. “Quiet, remember?”

“Warn a guy then,” Nix fires back, but he stays quiet as Dick pulls his underwear off. He bites his lip as Dick runs a hand along his thigh, a feather-light touch that wanders up to his hip. “Did you come here with a plan?” he asks when Dick’s touches are still yet to decide on a direction. Well, the direction that Nix is interested in.

“Mhmm,” Dick hums. “My hand first,” and Nix could pass out from the sheer eroticism of Dick being so direct. “Then your-” and here, he falters.

“My mouth?” Nix says, about ten years past any shame or embarrassment. “Is that what you’d like?”

“Yes,” Dick whispers. “Yes Lew, please.”

“Alright darling,” Nix says, heart pounding in his chest. “I’ve been thinking about that too. How pretty you get when you-”

“Lew!” Dick says.

“Alright, alright. Just in case Harry’s got a glass to the wall.”

“I could go for a swim instead, you know?”

“No, no. Please.” Nix rearranges himself, so that his legs are spread, his cock a hard, hot heat between them. “I’ll be good.”

“When are you ever?” says Dick, and takes him in hand. Where he was once unsure, he now grips Lew just how he likes it. Erring towards too tight, just like that, oh-

“Quiet,” Dick says. “You promised.” He doesn’t stop though, keeps moving his hand at a steady pace. There’s a jar of Vaseline somewhere, and Nix reaches behind himself blindly, flinging an arm back against the pillow when he realises that Dick has pulled him too far down the bed. Dick seems to understand though, and slows his movements. “What do you want?” he asks, and swipes the slit of Nix’s cock with his thumb.

“Holy shit,” Nix says, response already forgotten. His hips buck, and he swears again, this time under his breath. He pulls himself together long enough to sit up and direct Dick towards the bedside drawer, and then lays back once more. He closes his eyes, sure that if he looks at Dick while he does this he’ll come too soon. Then, Dick’s hand is back on him, warm and slick, and Nix can’t help but groan.

“You’re going to get us dishonourably discharged,” Dicks says, exasperated. He must be enjoying it though, because he doesn’t slow down. Just keeps on working Nix’s cock just so, rubbing Nix’s thigh with his other hand. It’s good, so good, and a deep, urgent coil of pleasure builds low in Nix, and he shifts his hips to move with Dick’s hand.

“They should give out medals for this,” he gasps, and Dick laughs. “God, Dick. You’re so good. So perfect.”

“Can I try something?” Dick says, and Christ, Nix isn’t going to discourage this new boldness.

“God, yes. Whatever you like. As long as you keep touching me.” Dick does let go of his cock though, and Nix honest to God whines. He goes to open his eyes, but then he hears the jar of Vaseline being unscrewed. He covers his eyes with his forearm instead, knowing that if he takes one look at Dick now, he’ll come without a hand on him.

“Tell me if you don’t like it,” Dick says, and then his finger, slicked up and sure, is nudging at his entrance.

“Fuck,” Nix says, the word leaving him on a slow whoosh of breath. “Yes, God, please.” He hasn’t done _that_ since Yale, and God, that dumb handsome jock had nothing on Dick.

Dick eases his finger in, and then, with his other hand, carries on where he left off. Nix is powerless to do anything but move between the two sources of pleasure – bearing down on Dick’s finger – oh God, now _fingers,_ and then bucking up into his grip.

“Oh, look at you,” Dick says – and Nix opens his eyes then. As he does, Dick nudges his fingers up against that spot inside him, the one that’s so hard to reach on his own, and Nix honest to God sobs.

It’s the look on Dick’s face that brings him over the edge – a heavenly combination of longing, affection, and something much more monumental. Nix shakes through it, but bites down hard on his lip to stop himself from making too much noise. Dick makes little soothing noises, wordless sounds of endearment, and then, finally, stops touching him. He’s gentle as he eases his fingers out, and Nix lets out a long, uneven breath.

“You read about that in a manual?” he asks.

Dick rolls his eyes, and wipes his fingers on the sheets. Christ, they’ve made a right royal mess of this bed. “Sure,” he says. “There’s tonnes of those lying around.”

Nix wipes himself clean with the edge of the duvet, and then kicks it away. Dick looks like he’s going to say something, but then Nix is pulling him down on top of him. Dick’s hard cock lies in the cradle of his hips like this, and if he was seventeen again, Nix would be ready to go again. “Now,” he says instead. “What shall I do with you?”

“I believe there was an earlier promise.”

“Oh, of course.” They rearrange themselves, Dick on his back like Nix barely five minutes earlier. He won’t last long, Nix can tell. He’s flushed all over, and he’s bunching up the sheets in his fists. “Now,” Nix says as he comes to lay between Dick’s spread legs. “Quiet, remember?”

Before Dick can respond, Nix swallows him down to the root without so much as a cough. A parlour trick, but God, it works every time. Dick thrusts up into his mouth, and then whispers an apology.

Nix pulls away. “Don’t be sorry for that darling,” he says. “Do it again if you like.” Then he gets back to it, working his mouth in a steady slide. Dick doesn’t like it too rough, the gentlest touch is enough to get him there. So Nix just sucks him softly and without pause, until sure enough, Dick’s hands come to grip at his hair.

“Lew,” he grits out. “I’m going to-”

Nix doesn’t stop, and Dick thrusts into his mouth with something that might just be abandon. He lets out a little gasp as he comes, and Nix stays just where he is. He doesn’t stop until Dick’s pushing at his shoulders weakly, the last echoes of pleasure clearly finally too overwhelming.

“One day,” Nix says. “I’ll get you to curse.”

“I’ll be sure to hold out on you then,” Dick says. “So that you can keep on trying.”

For a while they lay like that – Nix’s head resting on Dick’s belly, Dick’s hand carding through his hair. But then the light coming in through the window grows more insistent, and Nix can hear movement outside the door. Harry, perhaps. Or Speirs looking for another room to loot. Thank God for that lock.

“What now?” Dick says. Nix turns his head to look up at him. “What next?”

“Well, I’d love some coffee,” Nix says.

“You know, that’s not what I actually meant.”

Nix sighs, and sits up. He reaches for Dick’s hand, and squeezes it tight. “Home’s a long way away,” he says. “It’s probably changed more than I can imagine while we’ve been gone. I’m not sure what I’m going to go when I get there, but I think that I want you with me.”

Dick smiles, and right on cue, a bird sings sweetly outside their window. Like something out of a goddamn movie. “Coffee then,” he says, and Nix is a selfish man. Selfish because he knows that all of the horror, the waiting around, those endless days in the snow – they were worth it. They were worth it just for this.

“Coffee,” he says. “Then you can go for your swim.”

“What a morning.”

“The first of many,” Nix says.

Dick looks at him, really looks at him. “Yeah,” he says slowly. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not much, but content is content! this show ruined my life and now i'm powerless to do anything but write stuff like this. same username on tumblr, so come on down and join the party fellas.


End file.
